1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for performing at least one of image processing operations such as an image reading operation of reading an image formed on a document sheet and an image recording operation of recording an image onto a recording medium.
2. Related Art
Application software installed in a mobile terminal device (such as a smartphone) is configured to transmit an operational instruction (parameters) to a plurality of types of devices. However, the application software is required to determine parameters in a state where an intended device to control is not specified. Hence, the application software may be configured to select a parameter from among parameters common to all controllable devices. In the meantime, in order to perform printing with the application software, a user launches the application software on the user's mobile terminal device, then configures print settings, selects image data, and thereafter performs near field communication (hereinafter referred to as “NFC” or “NFC wireless communication”) with an intended processing device (e.g., a printer). Then, based on communication information exchanged via the NFC, the user establishes Wi-Fi communication (Wi-Fi® is a trademark registered by Wi-Fi Alliance) between the mobile terminal device and the printer (handover). After that, the user transmits parameters regarding the print settings and the selected image data to the printer via the Wi-Fi communication. It is noted that the parameters regarding the print settings may be transmitted to the printer via the NFC.